


An Alternative Proposal

by nonnie325 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Engagement, M/M, strange marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nonnie325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it certainly would get Sherlock’s attention, and really, wasn’t that the point?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alternative Proposal

He couldn’t take credit for the idea. Not really. In all actuality, when Molly had first (jokingly) suggested it, John had cringed and laughed right along with her. But as the day went on, he couldn’t help but come back to it. He never really liked the idea of getting down on one knee, and especially not somewhere crowded. They were both just too awkward for that. It wouldn’t feel right. 

So, the day before, when Sherlock had locked himself in his room for reasons John couldn’t remember, he had very quickly taken the ring out of the box, chosen a finger from the bag in the freezer, and popped it on, putting it back right on top of the rest (where he knew Sherlock couldn’t miss it) just before Sherlock walked into the kitchen. 

"Hello," John said, leaning against the freezer door in an attempt to look casual. 

"Hello," Sherlock responded. He looked John up and down for a moment, and almost looked as if he wanted to say something, but thought better of it, and instead complained that he was hungry. 

"Well it’s about bloody time," John said, righting himself. "How long has it been since you’ve eaten?" 

Sherlock cast his eyes toward the ceiling and silently counted. “Nearly three days now, I suppose,” he answered finally, nonchalant. 

"Christ. Well, come on then," John hooked his hand around Sherlock’s arm and led him out, grabbing both their coats on the way. "Angelo’s or Japanese?" 

***

The next day was quiet and slow, at least for John. He was nervous. Very nervous. Sherlock had been working in the kitchen all day, but hadn’t yet gone into the freezer for anything. John was getting antsy. He did his best not to let that show, however, and instead sipped his tea and turned another page of his newspaper. 

A few more moments passed without incident. Then it happened. Where at first there had been a comforting rustle of papers and clinking of glass, now there was only silence. John looked up from his paper and waited, listening. 

It wasn’t long before the minimal noise started up again, as if nothing had happened. John’s brow furrowed. Something must have caught Sherlock’s attention, he thought, that bit of silence was more than a few moments long. Mentally, he argued with himself, debating whether or not to turn around, or get up and go in there. He didn’t get to make a choice, though. He was torn out of his own mind by something soft hitting the very top of his head. It bounced off, struck the newspaper and ricocheted to land square in his lap. 

John only stared at it for a moment before coming back to himself and picking it up. He opened it up and smoothed it out, and at once tried very hard not to burst out laughing, lest Sherlock get the wrong idea. To this day, though, he maintains that he’s never had a bigger smile on his face than he did when he saw what was scribbled on that crumpled piece of paper. 

In big, black letters, only one word was written:

"Yes." 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus picture: https://31.media.tumblr.com/e742de00adc4b377801265f7ca897014/tumblr_inline_n02tladw3h1svarme.png


End file.
